Ranma's Strange Curse
by Wolfhunter
Summary: Yep. It's another Ranma get's different curse story but with a little twist. Re-Write


Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi and are used without permission.  
  
This is a re-write of a fic I did just recently.  
  
Ranma's Strange Curse  
By Wolfhunter  
toran_silverman@hotmail.com  
  
Ch.1: Here's ... Ranma?  
  
'I'm a freak' thought the pigtailed boy as he casually walked the streets of Nerima, no where in particular to go. It had been a week since he had returned from China, three since leaving his incompetent father behind while running from the psychotic Amazons for the mere reason of eating their food. After all, what was wrong with eating?  
Sighing, the boy walked past a rather nice looking house, not noticing the plate on the wall indicating that it was the Saotome Residence. Of course the occupants of the house at the time were at the market, blissfully unaware of the boy.  
Looking at the paper his father had given him a couple years earlier, he sighed once more before he headed toward his destination.  
"I guess there aint nothing worse that could happen." he said to himself.  
A slight rumbling in the sky caught the boys attention just before the rain started to fall.  
Mumbling angrily and incoherently, he, now she, continued toward his/her destination, dropping the now useless and wet piece of paper. The word Tendo could be seen just before the cheap ink got wet and started to run...  
  
"Where is that man." Soun, the emotional patriarch of the Tendo family and master of the Tendo School of Indiscriminate Grappling asked rhetorically while looking over at the clock near by. It had been a week since he got the post card from his old friend, saying that he was brining his son home to visit, and hopefully fulfill the promise they made so many years past. But he had been expecting them sooner and now waited a week for his friend, trusting he will come.  
"Oh my, It's starting to rain. I hope that Akane-chan makes it back soon." said the eldest daughter, Kasumi, after noticing the rain starting to pour down. Just as she started to finish cutting the watermelon she had been preparing when she heard the doorbell ring.  
'We have a door bell?' Kasumi thought, a little surprise since most of the residence of Nerima either knocked or just walked in like that fellow Kuno. Washing her hands really quick, she headed toward the door while asking if her father had any expecting guests. She paused, ever so slightly when he said that it maybe his friend, just before he ran off to prepare.  
Who ever was at the door, pressed the door bell again just before the eldest daughter got a chance to open it.  
"Hello. Can I... Akane, what are you just standing around here for. You'll catch a cold." Kasumi said when she saw her little sister out in the rain wearing strange clothes that she didn't even know Akane owned.  
"Ano?" came the timid but surprised response from 'Akane'  
"Come in and dry yourself up." Kasumi continued then grabbed 'Akane''s arm and drug her inside. Quickly, she disappeared around the corner then reappeared with a towel.  
"Why don't you take a bath instead, I'm sure your all sweaty from you jog."  
"But..."  
"No but, just go. The bath is ready for you. Go ahead. Lunch will be ready in a short while." Kasumi then started prodding 'Akane' toward the bath.  
Sighing in defeat, 'Akane' walked into the bath and shut the door behind her.  
Satisfied, Kasumi left to go back into the kitchen to finish cutting the watermelon and start preparing lunch.  
  
In the Bathroom, 'Akane' was confused.  
"Who's this Akane, and why are they calling me that." thought the girl. Just after arriving at the Tendo residence, she's dragged in here by an older girl, maybe no more then 3 years her elder and basically forced to take a bath when all she wanted was to talk to a person named Soun. Sighing for maybe the 5th time that day, she headed toward the window. 'Maybe I should go.'  
  
"I'm home." came the slightly miserable announcement at the entrance. The youngest Tendo daughter was not having a good day. First Kuno decided to get her to go out with him on a date, which usually meant that she beat him up and leave, then she ran into some boys she really didn't like and then Kodachi. After dealing with them it started to rain. It wasn't a good day for the heir of her families School.  
Once a good ways inside, she shook her jacket and umbrella to get off some excess water then headed toward the kitchen.  
"Hi oniichan. What's for lunch?" she said.  
"Akane, finished with the bath already?" Kasumi sounded surprised, even for Akane, this was quick.  
"Ummm..."  
"Why don't you take your bath, and lunch will be ready." Kasumi interrupted any kind of reply from her sister then started to prepare lunch.  
"Ok." not knowing what else to this strange response, she grabbed one of the clean towels then headed toward the bath...  
  
"Damn. Where is it?" the girl said as she looked for one of the pins she found in China, only to realize that it she must have dropped it when she tried to open the window. Silently, she tried her best to get in the window. Once in, she started to search the room for the pin. It seemed that the pin was on the other side, near the door. She tip toed over and then bent down to pick it up...  
  
*Yawn* 'I must be more tired then I thought' Akane thought while preparing for the bath, making sure she had a clean pair of clothes to wear afterwards, she walked over to the door.  
'The bath'll help, I'm sure of it.' then she opened the door, only to see person bending down.  
"THEIF!!!" she screamed and then found the heaviest or biggest item she could find and struck the figure over the head with it. (Don't ask what it was, I don't even know) After that she started kicking the person to make sure he was out cold. She was just turning to go into the house to call the police when something started to nag at her. Turning back she put on some clothes and turned the figure over. It was too dark to see, but light enough to tell that he was actually a she with long hair, styled just like hers normally is. She didn't realize why the girl looked familiar until she turned on the lights. When she turned around again to take a better look but saw the face of herself. The face of Tendo Akane...  
  
Author's Notes: Ok. Here's a re-write. I hope that people think this is better then the first one. R&R is great but please, no flames. I need pre-readers, and if any are interested, it'll help a lot. Oh yeah, and before any of you complain that there is no Spring of Akane, I already know. I've read the manga, so don't comment about that. That and the chapter is incomplete. I want to see what people think of it before even think about continuing on with it. 


End file.
